The Legend Series -Champion- Continued
by Agility301
Summary: I want to make a proper resolution for June/Day. Let me know if you want more. Reviews are very much appreciated. I can add more story line very rapidly, but I can only make more if people want more, so if you can review, favorite or follow, it shows me that people want more.
1. June:1

**JUNE**

1836 HOURS, JULY 11.

BATALLA SECTOR, LOS ANGELES.

78 DEGREES F.

"Hi" he says. "I'm Daniel."

"Hi", I reply. "I'm June".

My mind can't keep its focus, melting at the thought that fate has given us another chance, a new life. Day looks at me with his deep blue eyes I stare right back into his, all of the hidden emotions I had kept for Day after 10 years suddenly all start to flood into the form of teardrops flowing down my eyes. Our shared stare continues until what feels like an was a little blush turned my face as red as a rose. All of a sudden another voice that is all too familiar interrupts our second of intensity, Eden yells "Hey you guys let's hurry up, we have to get to the dinner party". All of a sudden I hear sweet Tess's voice, _be good to him, promise?_ Is this the right thing to do? Should I allow myself to fall back into that bottomless pit of joy that is Day? He gives me a kiss on the cheek. Such elegance and balanced ferocity, my entire body tingles from this little touch, I can feel the warmth of his body radiating… I want more. Oh, those 10 years… Have I missed Day this much? To think, the barriers I had built up all those years, to be broken down in mere seconds. So many emotions run through me. The three of us head down to the dinner party for my Birthday. Happy Birthday to me, one of the only wishes in my life that I wanted has finally come true. I hope and hope that this is not a dream, cause I never want to wake up.


	2. Day:1

**Day**

1834 HOURS, JULY 11.

BATALLA SECTOR, LOS ANGELES.

78 DEGREES F.

It's great to be _home_. I've traveled to so many places over the past 10 years, I have spent a good time of my life in Antarctica, but it doesn't matter to me so long as Eden is by my side… However the Republic has somehow stayed with me throughout my whole life, it was as if a part of me has been left behind. Today I'm finally returning and I'm pretty excited, I'm supposed to meet Tess at a dinner party with Pascao and a few others. Eden's twiddling his thumbs as I am deep in heavy thoughts. After an hour of silence Eden looks at me and says "Are you ready to go back to the Republic?" I reply "It definitely beats the tundra of Antarctica, I've been freezing my ass off for years". Eden says "Well don't forget, we're here cause of my engineering interview, I'm going to show off all my skills and everyone will love me!" Ever since we moved to Antarctica, Eden's become even more strong-headed and stubborn. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. An intercom breaks into life and blurts out "Good Afternoon everyone, our flight will be landing in Los Angeles, California in approximately an hour. We hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for flying with us". I begin to doze off and plan for the night to come. I know I am here for Eden, but I need to do some catching up too. I need to first see Tess and some other old acquaintances from my teenage years, but I still feel something is missing… Oh well, time for a rest.

The world around me starts to rattle, I immediately jolt awake. Then I see Eden next to me and realize our plane has landed. I hear screeches and cheers people chanting "Day, our savior has returned". What an odd change of events, the once most wanted criminal in the entire country turns into a national hero. I walk down the plane's steps with people's chants mix into roars of excitement, everyone has a red line in their hair, no doubt a signal for me. We are greeted by the Elector himself, "good to see you Anden" I say in the most polite way I can. "It's been a long time Day, I've been really busy running the Republic lately, but I heard that you were dropping by and decided it was necessary to meet you in person". "How kind of you Anden" I say. Anden gestures for us to get into a limousine that has been set aside for us. He says to us "I'll meet you at the dinner tonight, do enjoy yourselves while you're here!" What a lovely surprise, I reply "Thank you very much, see you soon".

We are given an apartment in the Ruby sector and we begin to unpack, as soon as we are done packing, I suggest to Eden that we go for a walk. He replies, "I'm tired, can't we just call it a day?" No matter how old Eden gets, he still hasn't aged a day in my eyes. "Sorry, but I'm having dinner with some old friends and there's no way I'm leaving you here alone". He sighs and mumbles "Oh alright".

Eden and I walk down several alleyways taking the long way to the Dinner party. I hear sense someone watching us, following us… I decide to make nothing of it, but nevertheless, I stay alert. As we are walking I notice a beautiful woman about my age, not only that, but I've seen her somewhere before, I must know her. Back in Antarctica, I once visited the simulation room, call me self-centered, but after what happened in the Republic, I wanted to see if there was anything that could help clear the fog surrounding the events during the time I saved the Republic. I saw a picture of me, Anden, and another girl that is next to me, she was not only in the several pictures with me, but when I was recovering from my surgery, and she sat there next to Tess. She asked me if I knew her and gave her an honest answer she said nothing, her face was saying something else, as if I _did_ know her. She stands before me, a missing piece of my past, this can't be coincidence. She stares directly at me and she starts to blush, as we pass her, I tell Eden to wait here and U-turn to talk to this girl…woman with long black hair and a simplistic dress on that makes my heart pound. I start the conversation, asking her "Do I know you" she replies very fast "NO… you must be mistaken" I mention that I'm here for a very close friend, to my surprise she knows that her name is Tess… My head pounds for a second, there are scattered pieces of memories of me and this girl…of us… together, it's all coming together. "It's you" I whisper in amazement. "Is It"? She whispers, trembling with obvious overwhelming feelings. I manage to say "I want to know you again… if you are open to it." We stand there looking at each other, the moonlight shines off her and I notice her face is entirely red. I move towards her and reach for her hand and we shake.

"Hi" I say. "I'm Daniel".

"Hi" she replies. "I'm June".

….June. I Love You.


	3. June:2

June

1900 Hours, July 11

Ruby Sector, Los Angeles

78 Degrees F.

Day's hand is entwined in mine, I stand there taking in his appearance in the dark moonlight. His blonde hair flowing freely like how I always remembered, he has grew quite a lot since then, but then again so have I…Although he is still taller than me. I then look at his face and am lost once again in the ocean of blue that are Days eyes, so strong and wild like always, as I look closer I see the ripple that has haunted Day ever since the Trials that we have all taken. I feel a sense of sorrow, but his face is so carefree and reassuring I cannot help but smile. Something I haven't done in years.

Eden interrupts "Come on, we have to hurry up if we're going to get to the dinner on time." Time and Logic flood back into my head. The dinner. We all quicken our pace and rush through the Ruby sector to find the restaurant. After some time searching, we find it. _Symphonia. _We walk in and are greeted by a man "Hello, do you have a reservation?" I reply "Stravropoulos..? Anden Stravropoulos?" The waiter without even looking at the page immediately leads us to a secluded section of the restaurant. He probably knows that Anden is waiting for us and that if he so much as causes anything to cause problems, his job or even life may be on the line. We head over to a large circular table where Anden, Tess and Pascao are waiting for us. As soon as they catch sight of us, everyones face light up, I decide to take a seat next to Anden and Tess. As soon as we are situated, plates filled with a variety of foods are laid out neatly on our table, Day sitting across from me remarks "Nice spread you got here yeah? I wish I could've eaten like this in Antarctica where fish is their bread and butter". As we fill our stomachs with very delicate and elaborate dishes, Day talks about his life in Antarctica and we catch up with each other, I've never seen Tess and Pascao as happy as they are right now. I start to think _What did Day do during his time in Antarctica? _Other than special training, he had to have done other things during those 10 years. The thought escapes me as we finish all our food and a cake replaces where all the other plates once were. By the look on Day's face, I can tell that he is embarrassed not knowing that today was my birthday, but nobody expected him to. Everybody begins to sing me happy birthday and afterwards, I am given presents by everybody, except for Day whose hands are now covering his face, I decide not to open them now and save Day any more guilt that he might have felt, but knowing that Day is still alive in my prescence with the same feelings he did when we were teenagers is the only Birthday gift I really wanted.

One by one we start to leave until it is just me, Day, Eden and Anden. Anden looks a little bit nervous, he is trying to say something, but no words come out. I ask "Something on your mind" he looks at me and just sighs, he replies "I'll talk to you about it later, I need to hurry off. My presence is needed elsewhere...Bye… and Happy Birthday!" confused, I just nod at him as he leaves and steps into a black-bulletproof car. He takes one last glance at me, smiles and then drives off. Now It is just me Eden and Day, I suggest we go for a walk. We walk towards Day's apartment simply enjoying the stars that shine bright in the night sky, we are normal people that . As we approach the apartment, Eden yawns very loudly and says "I'm really tired and need to get ready for my interview tomorrow, you guys go on ahead without me" He enters the apartment and gives Day a smug grin and winks. I laugh at this and say to Day "You're brother is quite the …" Day kisses me on the lips with the ferocious passion he did before, I pushed against one of the many buildings around us as I am once again surrounded by the love I felt for that beautiful boy with even more beautiful eyes at the Lake sector. His body lays against mine as I am embraced by his warmth and love, I am in complete bliss and ecstasy. I feel like I am about to faint and I fall over from all the overwhelming emotions, Day catches me and carries me all the way back to my apartment with ease. Day was always strong, even in his weakest moments, but now he is much more stronger physically than I remember… Maybe more has happened to Day than I know. Before I know it I am in my apartment bed with Day next to me, I lean against him as he lands tiny kisses slowly up my neck, to my cheeks, to my lips and I indulge. He puts his soft-worn hands gained from years in the streets through my hair and comforts me, he then asks in a very soft, but serious voice "Why did you do it?" I become a bit more alert "What?" He continues to pet my hair "Why did you pretend to not know me?" I take this in and choose my words wisely even though I know the exact words I want to say "...I wanted to protect you, I wanted you to forget about me, leave me behind and never have to worry about you, your loved ones or me..". "But thats not what _I_ wanted! Forgetting about what happened won't change anything!" I pause and respond "The love that we shared caused you pain and.." I am quickly interrupted "The pain I felt during those 10 years of a love that I barely remembered hurt me even more!" Tears are running down his eyes and landing on my cheeks. Now I realize how much pain I actually gave Day, not only physically, but mentally. Quivering I try to spit out what I'm trying to say "I'm..So…. Sorry" I am quickly embraced by Day again as he kisses so soft and gently with pure love in his eyes. Now I start to cry, not for the pain that I've caused him in the past, but the pain I have caused him for abandoning him and leaving him with a broken heart. I can feel the scars that run across Day's body as he brushes his body against mine, but right now, I can feel the even greater scars that lie inside Day.. In his heart.


End file.
